Manhattan Noir
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: A series of John MunchAlex Cabot drabbles, each with the same theme: what John and Alex do at night in Manhattan.
1. Chess

Manhattan Noir  
  
A Collection of John Munch and Alex Cabot Drabbles  
  
Author's Note: While writing the upcoming "Manhattan Waltz", another John and Alex fan fiction and the sequel to "Pillow Talk", entitled, "More Pillow Talk", I got the idea for a series of Alex and John drabbles, each one being no more than 500 words and no less that 100 words. I know that drabbles are supposed to be exactly one hundred words, but since this is my version of a drabble. I figured that I could modify the rules for my own use. I'll open up each one with a brief description and then move on to the actual story. The title doesn't count in the word count  
  
Chess  
  
One of John Munch's habits was chess. So it was fitting that he decided to teach it to his significant other, Alexandra Cabot. Lucky for him, Alex was a very fast learner. She picked up the game very quickly and soon the majority of their dates were spent in the brownstone they shared, playing chess and having personal time.  
  
On this particular night, they were sharing a bottle of Chardonnay and playing a game of chess. John's mind wasn't as sharp as it usually was tonight and Alex was well on her way to capturing his king.  
  
"What's the matter, John?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
He smirked at her. "What makes you think that something is wrong?"  
  
"You're giving up your king and not even putting up a fight." Alex said, leaning over across the chessboard. "Tell me, John.what's on your mind?" Her blonde hair shimmered in the candlelight of their living room.  
  
"Nothing." Then, he smiled wryly. "I just felt like letting you win for once." He chuckled.  
  
"John Munch, you are evil!" she cried, laughing and slapping his arm. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing." He lied.  
  
She gave him a look over the rims of her glasses and then returned to the chessboard. She picked up her queen and then expertly captured his king. "Checkmate." She smiled, eyes sparkling.  
  
"In more ways than one, kitten." John countered, nearly blinded by her beautiful smile. He leaned over, took the hand that was holding his king and kissed it. Then he kissed her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him and they continued to kiss. 


	2. Hold Me

Hold Me

John came home to find Alex sitting on the couch of the living room, listening to Frank Sinatra and drinking Scotch…straight from the bottle. She'd left her shoes and bag at the door and was wearing a skirt and her blouse, which was partially unbuttoned; she was staring off into space. John noted that she seemed a little upset.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Southerlyn." She said, flatly. 

John groaned. Alex seemed to be constantly at odds with one of her colleagues, Serena Southerlyn. They were almost always fighting… over _everything._ And Serena was always lording over Alex and Alex resented that. And so, Alex was always complaining to John about it.

"What now?"

"She came to me this afternoon and tells me that me getting locked up in contempt makes the whole office look bad and then goes on to tell me that she'll see to it that I'm disbarred if I pull such a stunt ever again. I wonder where she was when during my little incident with an illegal search warrant." She made an impatient noise and took another drink of Scotch. "Stupid bitch."

"Put down the bottle of Scotch, darling." He said. "I think you're drunk."

"No, really?" Alex was edging on sarcasm. 

"Kitten, please. Put down the bottle."

Sighing, Alex put the scotch down. "I hate that woman. She thinks that I'm out to ruin the office."

"Well, are you?"

"John…if I was, I would have done it a long time ago." Then she looked at him. "Hold me."

He didn't give her request a second thought. He just went over to the couch, sat down next to her, and put his arms around her, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder and he held her close to him as she suddenly began to cry.


	3. A Proposal

A Proposal

Alex felt strangely sexy as she steps off the elevator. Dressed to the nines in a sexy black gown, diamond earrings and necklace, black gloves and stilettos, she felt somewhat detached from her normal self. Then again, she never had to dress like this on a regular basis. It was a nice change from her ADA wardrobe. She smiled as she looked around and saw herself in a mirror. She didn't even _look _like her normal self. Sure, the long, straight blonde hair and the bangs were there and so was her face… only she had put makeup on, but she looked like a completely different person. The only thing that seemed out of place was her glasses, which she just happened to be wearing, but they really didn't matter. She looked sexy and special and there was no reason why she shouldn't. After all, it wasn't every day that John, her boyfriend, managed to get reservations at an exclusive bistro that overlooked the river. She was all excited about it and she had to wonder what was the special occasion. 

When she got to the room, John was already there… and he was wearing all black, which really didn't surprise her, but he was still wearing his tinted glasses.

"Ah, amour." He said with a charming smile (or what could pass as charming by his standards, anyway) as he got up to help her into her chair. "You made it."

"Yes, John, although I had to wonder what this is all about." She said. "Why did you invite me to have dinner with you? Is there some special occasion I don't know about?"

"Alexandra, darling, count your blessings. Cragen may page me at any given second and you may have to eat alone… and I know how much you hate doing that."

Smiling charmingly at him, and nearly blinding him with the beauty of the smile, she took a seat across from him and they had dinner.

When it came time for dessert, John took Alex's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Alex?"

"What is it, John?" she asked. 

"Alexandra Cabot, in the span of a year, you have made me the happiest man in all of New York."

"State or city?" 

"State. Alex, you are the most wonderful woman in the whole world and the best thing that ever happened to me. And it wasn't until a week ago that I came to realize how much you mean to me. And I realized how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What are you saying, John?" Her eyes filled with tears.

He pulled something out of his pocket and said, "Alexandra Cabot, mon cheri, tu veux m'epouser?"

Alex smiled. She knew exactly what he was asking her. He was asking her to marry him. "Oui!" she cried, crying. "Oui!" She then dove over the table and kissed him…hard. 


	4. Moonlight Sonata

Moonlight Sonata (takes place after "A Proposal")

John smirked at her and opened the box he'd been holding until Alex showered him with kisses. "Cheri, cheri, calm down!" he cried, for Alex was still trying to kiss him. "Let me give it to you!"

"John, we can't do it right here in the restaurant!" she cried.

"Alex, that's not what I meant!" he cried. Then, he opened the box. "_This_ is what I meant."

Inside the box was a beautiful white gold and diamond engagement ring. "Oh, John, it's beautiful!" Alex breathed as he slipped the ring on her finger. "How much did this cost?"

"Don't ask." He smiled when he saw her eyes sparkled just like the diamond. "I wanted to give you the best. Because you deserve the best… you _are_ the best."

She smiled at him.

"You know, you should do that more often." John said, noticing the smile.

"Do what?" Alex was puzzled.

"Smile. You don't smile enough, Alexandra. And you have such a gorgeous smile. A smile is a woman's best feature."

"And why do you like my smile so much?"

"Because it enhances your beauty… all of your beauty. It makes your face glow, your eyes sparkle, and it makes the room light up.  Hell, it even makes your hair shimmer. But then again, our jobs really don't allow much smiling. We have to be serious… all the time. Occasionally, I hate that… but I know that it's something we have to do."

Alex turned a light pink. "John…"

"Shhhh…" John pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. "You don't have to say anything." He already knew what was on Alex's mind. He knew that she knew that he'd never told her that before. Never told her why he loved her smile so much, why he thought that it was one of her best features. And he knew, just by seeing the loving expression in her beautiful sapphire eyes, that it had made her love for him increase just a little bit more and it made her heart swell with love and joy and beat faster. And then, just as he'd hoped, those eyes of hers lit up and that beautiful smile of hers shone, sparkling like the diamond jewelry in the window displays at Tiffany's And Company… and as always, he was nearly blinded by its beauty and then, much to his delight, he noticed that "Fly Me To The Moon" was playing. 

 "Come dance with me, Alexandra." He said, softly. "I want to dance with you."

"Oh, come on, John, you know I can't dance very well."

"I don't care, Alex. Just come dance with me. Please?"

With a sigh, Alex smiled, nodded and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He swept her into his embrace and they began to dance around the room, holding each other close, swaying slowly in time to the music, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. 


End file.
